Azure's Adventure in Remnant
by Azure Tangeson
Summary: So, you wanna know what happens when a 15 Year old guy from Britain gets sent to Remnant at total random with his friend from Xbox? Well here you go! Follow me and my friend Scott on an adventure we hope would happen because screw it! (The rating may change at some point, I'm writing this in school so, not gonna be too active, will try to update as much as possible)
1. Chapter 1

Azure Adventure in Remnant

Chapter 1: Life is just a fantasy, or is it?

 _ **(A/N if I rip off anyone I'm sorry it was probably unintentional. Also I don't own RWBY, RoosterTeeth do, I however do own my OC Corcra, who is on RWBY amino, Now ONWARDS!)**_

 _ ***noises***_ _'thoughts'_ "Speech"

 _Riiigiht, so you know how people usually act when they find a self insert fanfic and go "eeew no!" weeell "SHUT UP!" because this story isn't your average self insert story, because i'm having to deal with it along with some some of my fellow RWBY loving friends "but why does that make It different" I WAS GETTING TO THAT so on with the story. P.S a few people have been saying "the chapter is blank" yes I know "WhiteRose1517" because that was just me starting my story._

"So the more aerodynamic the rocket is the less air resistance it will encounter in it's launch to space" Mr Raker went on and on about. "LIAM! wake up, there's no sleeping in my classroom".

"Fine sorry Mr Raker" I replied. I got lost in my thoughts ' _Ughhh! why does physics have to be so BORING!. Oh I just remembered the next episode of RWBY is out tonight, another reason for_ PHYSICS TO BE OVER SOONER!' I accidently said that last bit out loud.

"LIAM! that's it you're moving" Mr Raker barked at me.

I moved over but some idiot, 'I am looking at you TALLUM!', tennis ball at the back of my head which unfortunately caused me to fall over *THUD!*.

 _linebreak_

I woke up from what seemed to be a very long time as I cant count **_(A/N Just kidding)._** All I could see was a map that was unfamiliar but it looked like it was getting closer, and closer, and _'OH CRAP, TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_ "Ow!, My children will feel that!" _'Somehow I had catapulted of the tree like in a cartoon and I was now flat out on a window. I saw a coffee mug, cane and some familiar grey hair and I knew'_ " Ozpin?".

"yes" Ozpin replied as he opened the window causing me to fall face first onto the ground in front of him.

"Ozpin I've sorted out the files on... Oh! who's that on the... floor!" Glynda asked shockingly.

"Actually he was about to say" Ozpin replied.

"My name is ... um... Azure, Azure Tangeson"

"AAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA" Glynda's laughing was interrupted by a distant noise.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,TREEEEEEE!* The distant noise was not s distant anymore.

*AAAAA!* the yelling was interrupted by a man flying through the window and face planting into Glynda's _**(A/N you all know were!).**_

"Excuse me... sir... Please remove you face from Miss Goodwitch's ... well ... just ... um ... sir?... Sir... SIR!" Ozpin yells at the intruder.

"Yeah... Wha... you ...wan?" the man fall unconscious due to a hit to the head and possible brain damage.

 _ **(A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter it was a lot of fun to write, sorry it's so short just an introduction next chapter will probably be longer see Ya!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N Hey guys and gals this chapter should be longer and more interesting. Feel free to comment on any suggestions and poll ideas well hope you enjoy the chapter!)**_

 _ **Hospitalised man: POV**_

"Huh what where am I".

"You're in a hospital" a strangely familiar face said. "My name's Azure Tangeson, yours?"

"My name is …. Ah! Oh yeah it's Tyler Black".

"Ah! Our… guest is awake" Someone said as walking in the room.

"His name is Tyler Glynda" Azure said.

"How did you know my name Azure" Glynda said.

"Because…..Ozpin said your name to get Tyler to stop moterbo-"

"YES! I … I remember, but how do you know Ozpins name" Glynda replied with a slight smirk

"I'm known over remanent so I'm sure he's heard of me" Ozpin interrupted as he walked in.

"Um excuse me can someone explain all of this to me" I said.

"I'll explain" Azure replied.

Azure dragged me outside into another room and then suddenly grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"Do you know what's happening because we both just appeared and fell out of the sky, and I remember you from earth, how is that possible?" Azure said with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Y..yes you're Liam right" I asked.

"Yes but call me Azure .

We both heard a knock on the door and heard Ozpins voice.

"Come on out me and Glynda have an arrangement for you two".

We both walked back through to the hospital bed.

Glynda started to speak "Basically we want to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get yourself killed by someone else or grimm".

"So" Ozpin started "We want you to form a team and attend Beacon academy as first years, even though you're younger I'm sure you'll fit in. "But… you will have to learn to fight so people don't get suspicious so we'll be lending you money to craft some weapons but you'll have to work to pay it off".

 _Linebreak_

 _ **Azure: POV**_

'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm going to Beacon Academy and we're gonna get weapons and meet all the characters and…". I had been so excited that I forgot to breath and passed out.

As I was falling unconscious I heard Tyler speak.

"Oh go… I mean Oum He's dead…. Crap!"

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Huh what happened" ' I woke up to find myself lying on a worn bed with no covers in a cramp flat hat could only just fit 3 people'.

"Oh you're up" 'I saw Tyler walk in with a letter.

"Huh what's that?"

"Oh, it's my letter from Ozpin. Yours on the cabinet".

I turn to find a letter sealed with red wax and written on the front was "Spend it wisely. Ozpin".

"OMG" I heard Tyler yell which made me want to open it at that moment.

"Oh My Oum" 'there has to be at least 1000 Lien in there'

"Hey Azure mine has a letter , it said there is an armoury just 100 metres away from campus"

"Let's go, NOW"

 _ **Linebreak**_

We made it to the armoury and that old guy that has every job came out "Hello would you like to craft a weapon today?"

"YES!" I immediately snapped.

The old man flinched but preceded to hand us a book.

'Wow they have everything'.

"What kind of melee weapon would you like?"

'They have everything scythe, sword, machete, dagger, baton, mace, wand, bat, fencing sword, fists, bow staff, trident, axes, spears, tomahawk and almost every musical instrument except the theremin'.

"I would like dual wield machetes please" I ask.

"Okay and what ranged weapon shall you have?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I want them to turn into double barrelled sawn-off shotguns".

"ahh nice choice the Machetes are 200 lien each and the sawn-offs are also 200 each".

"Whoo! That's expensive but I guess it's worth it" Tyler said shockingly.

"Definitely, if we're going to survive beacon we need them" I said.

"Hey Khaki we need 2 machetes turning into Sawn-offs" the old man said.

"Alright I'm on it" Khaki replied to his grandfather.

"Who's Khaki?" I ask the old man.

"That's my grandson he's come down for a few months to help out with all my different jobs, Anyway your weapon should be ready by this time tomorrow. What weapon would you like sonny"

"Oh I would like an m16 with a grenade launcher attached and also that the stock turns into an m1911 pistol when detached" Tyler said

"That will be 900 lien, is that all?"

"If I can, could I have a pair of knuckle dusters".

"KHAKI DID YOU GET THAT!" the old man yelled to is grandson.

"YEAH I GOT IT!" Khaki yelled back.

"You'll be able to pick them both up tomorrow".

"Thank you" I said as we left.

 _ **Linebreak**_

I and Tyler are walking back to our room.

"Aaaaaah!"

I turned around to find Tyler levitating in the sky.

"Crap this better not be your semblance"

"NO what the hell is happni-" Before he could finish he started to go higher until I realised what was happening.

"HEY TYLER ITS GLYNDA GOODWITCH YOU'RE GOING TO SEE OZPI- OH CRAP!" I started to levitate as well as Tyler.

'This is actually kind of cool'.

After about 30 seconds I was in Ozpins office with Tyler.

"Hello, tomorrow you will be going into the emerald forest with the rest of the first years where there will be grimm but don't worry we have one of our second year teams watching over you".

"But just in case we'll unlock your auras" Glynda said.

She walked over to Tyler waved around her arms then wacked him on the head "Did that hurt?"

"Hardly" Tyler replied.

She then started to walk towards me, she wave her hands like she did to Tyler, She then punched me in the balls "AAAAAAUHH!".

"Oh I'll try again" Glynda walked back towards me and waved her arms again 'Oh that feels nice' I thought as I felt a strange tingling sensation, she then punched me again.

"Aaah!" "Well it wasn't as sore as last time".

"Well that means you have your aura" Lynda said proudly.

"We'll see you tomorrow at 9 AM at the entrance to the emerald forrest. Don't worry it'll be fine" Ozpin said reassuring us.

 _ **Linebreak**_

We made our way back to the apartment.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah".

"We need to talk and actually process what's happening right now".

"Yeah I know".

"So, what was your last memory on earth?"

"Well I was in school and I was running then I tripped and then I was just falling".

"That's what happened to me too".

"Hey what's that" Tyler said as he pointed to my pocket.

"I.. uh … I don't know ".

I pulled the object out of my pocket .

"Oh my god it.. it's my phone".

"What really?"

"Yes it is. I have every single episode of RWBY up until season 4".

"Wait we have to watch emerald forest until we can memorise what happens".

And without hesitation I put in my passcode and we watched emerald forest almost 20 times.

 _ **(A/N alright we've ordered our weapons found out we can now tell he future and have our auras unlocked so I think this is a good place to end it. The next chapter should be uploaded around Sunday to Tuesday C ya).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A.N Hey guys and gals really excited for this chapter because there are a few surprises any way hope you enjoy the chapter)**_

 _ **Azures P.O.V**_

"AAAAAAAH, What the heck Lia…zure what's wrong with you" Tyler screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… why the heck do you have WINGS?"

"WHAT!" I ran over to the mirror "OH MY GO…UM" What I saw was shocking it was me with wings on my back like a griffon or something.

"Dude you didn't tell me you were a Faunus".

"I didn't know I was a Faunus".

"I think you're a hawk Faunus… hey can you fly!"

"I dunno but I have my landing strategy".

"NO I forgot about that".

"Haha don't worry I'll catch you".

"Hey I picked up our weapons while you were asleep".

"Oh cool thanks"

 _ **Linebreak**_

"For years you have been trained to become warriors" Ozpin went on.

"And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest".

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today" Glynda babbled.

"What? Oh!" Ruby cried.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well".

"Oh!"

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"

"WHAT" Tyler Ruby and I yelled simultaneously even though me and Tyler knew already.

We heard everyone including Ozpin continue talking but me and Tyler decided to ignore them.

"Tyler you ready?"

"You better catch me!"

"Don't worry I'll catch you, then we'll land and become partners".

"So what exactly is a landing strateg-"Jaune was saying before he was fired off the cliff.

"Here we go".

*CHH*.

"Whooohooo".

'Okay let's fly…. Fly?... OH CRAP I FORGOT TO PRACTISE FLYING'.

I was falling through the sky faster than when I first arrived here but then gliding, soaring, FLYING!

"OH MY OUM! I CAN FLY!"

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHIIIIIIIIING".

'OH NO TYLER!'

"Don't worry I'll catch you!"

Just in time I caught Tyler and was starting to climb.

"Uuuuugh aren't we meant to be going down?"

"Oh yeah".

As I was going down Pyhraas spear clipped my wing and I dropped Tyler. "I'm sorry!".

"AAAUUUUUUUGH!"

He hit a branch and let's just say his children will feel that. As he hit the branch his M16 and the pistol and grenade launcher that were attached to it flew out of his hands and landed on the floor in front of the relics.

I managed to catch my balance again and I flew down to help Tyler.

"Augh!"

"Come on lets go".

I carry Tyler to where the relics are to get Tylers gun back just in time to see Jaune dive out to catch weiss and it was like thy were actually frozen in mid-air, until.

*AAAAAAAAAAH!*

A man came flying down from the sky in an all too familiar fashion just to knock Jaune and wise out of the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! GIANT SCORPION!"

The strange man picked up and shot at the Death stalker with surprisingly alright aim and somehow killed the grimm before passing out. I ran over to him and saw a familiar face.

"Liam?"

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Huh where am i… lia- ugh I feel awefu-ugh are we in Remenant?"

"Yes you're in Remenant" I told my old friend from earth.

"I Dib-ugh-s Coco".

"NO no not now"

*Knock Knock*

"Co-ugh-me in"

"Ahh I see our … guest is awake" Ozpin said.

"Yes he is".

"I suggest that you take him back to your dorm before the doctors put together the pieces that you're not from here" Ozpin said with a smile and a wink.

"Wait… how did you kno-" I was cut off short by Ozpin when he simply hit his nose with his finger implying he already put the pieces together.

"His letter should come through the mail tomorrow" Ozpin said with another wink.

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Sky Guy P.O.V**

"Where am I"?

"Well, you're in our dorm for some reason" Said a recognisable fashionista.

"Wai-wha-how-you'r-but-wha-huh!"

"But you're Coco that's Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox How is this happening".

"What how did you know our names?"

"Uhhh why am I here and were IS here?"

"Stop avoiding the question".

"Whaaaat I wasn't doing thaaat"

 _ **Azure P.O.V**_

"Hahahahahahah" Tyler and me were laughing our heads off.

"This was a great idea Lia-zure,(Nailed it) putting him in there with Team CFVY for when he woke up".

Right now we were standing on the bottom team CFVYs window ledge laughing at him.

We heard him yell in a fake Scottish accent "YOU MAY TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT WILL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!"

Then we heard sudden and very fast footsteps and then saw him dive out through the window Yelling " SCOTLAAAAAAAAND" he turns in mid-air and I noticed he had a Scotland flag now appeared on his face. Before he got very far he got caught in a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL" Coco yelled as she leaned over the window to see Tyler and me hanging off the window ledge.

"Gotta go!" _**(A.N fast, heh Sanic)**_

I dove down leaving Tyler on the edge grabbed my friend from Earth and flew away.

"So- uhh hi, can you pull me up "Tyler said nervously.

"Uhhh sure" Coco said as she grabbed him by his collar with incredible strength. "But answer me this, How does he know our names!"

"Uhhhh".

"Too slow" Coco threw him back out of the window.

Tyler fell past another window below them to the ground as he screamed like Jaune, The windows under team CFVYs opened and Pyhraa looked out "Jaune was that you?"

"No I'm right here Pyhraa"

Nora woke up "PANCAKES!"

 _ **Linebreak**_

I flew my friend back to our dorm.

"What hell Liam what's happening where are we?"

"Calm down Euan We're on remnant".

"WHAT!"

"You Tyler and me all fell out of the sky here and that's as far back as I can remember on remnant".

"Wait so this is normal?"

"Yes this is normal, oh you'll need a name that also means a colour because that normal here".

"Uhhhh, Crim, Crim Onyx. NOW WHEN DO I GET WEAPONS!".


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A.N Hey we're SO sorry that we didn't get a Christmas or new year special as we were busy with our own holidays so we will be more organised in the future, and yes 2 of us write this not 1, anyway I'm pretty sure you're gonna love this chapter)**_

 _ **Crims P.O.V**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, CATCH ME AZURE I'M SORRY!" I said.

"Fine but don't do it again" Azure said as he swooped down and caught me by the ankles.

He had flew me up and dropped me because he woke up while I was, trying to get back at him for putting me in there with team CFVY, about to cover his wing in tar.

It had been I couple days since I showed up but I still hadn't got my weapons, the shop was closed because there was a robbery nearby but it will be open tomorrow. Right now it was around quarter to nine at night and I heard a weird voice.

"Just … leave me alone" It was Jaune who had spoken.

"No Jaune, don't say it" Azure whispered hoping they would hear if they hadn't already.

"If that's what you think is best" Pyrhha said obviously a bit sad.

"Oh Jaune, I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room, so you snuck into beacon huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such rebel" Cardin obviously said with an idea forming.

"Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone" Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune come on, I'd never rat out a friend like that".

"A…a friend?"

"Of Corse we're friends now Johnny boy, and the way I see it is you're there for me when I need you. We'll be friends for a long time. That being said I don't have time to do those extra readings Dr Oobleck gave us today".

"Azure you know I didn't mean it when I said I was sorry".

"WHAT!" Azure yelled as he dropped me.

"WELL MAKE SOME TIME!" I yelled as I was plummeting towards Cardin.

"What? AAAUUUUUGH!" he groaned in pain.

"Hey thanks, uuugh what was your name again?"

"Crim Onyx, it's nice to meet you. AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled as Azure was in a dive bomb heading straight for me. "Shield NOW!"

"WHAT! I'm not giving you my-".

He was cut off by me stealing his shield and using it to protect myself from azures oncoming fury.

*BONK*

 _ **Linebreak**_

"And why exactly did you fall out of the sky and "attack" Cardin as he put it" Ozpin asked me.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise m that you won't expel Jaune"

"Very well but if it's about his forged documents I already know"

"Um, well yes it was, Cardin overheard Jaune tell Pyrhha and blackmailed him so I took action"

"Well that's half of my questions answered, so why wee you in the sky exactly?"

"Ahh, well I'm guessing you know about my encounter with team CFVY"

"Indeed I am"

"Well Azure woke up as I was about to pour tar over his wings as payback and he was dropping me from the sky and I made him drop me and then aimed for Cardin"

"Well alright then, oh I also overheard you description of preferred weapons and picked these up for you" Ozpin said smiling as he handed over my Steel batons "Oh and I also added your "modifications" that you wanted" I pushed a button on the left baton and the end shot up 2 inches and it became electrified, an on the right 3 hooks opened up on the side and the grappling hook was ready to fire.

"Thank you Ozpin"

"It was my pleasure considering you will need it for the forest of forever fall"

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _ **Azures P.O.V**_

*(EXTREMLY LOUD SNORING)* _**(A.N Come on how would spell a snoring sound, if you can put it in a review)**_

"Uuugh!"

"Can't you sleep either?" Tyler asked me.

"No Crim is too loud"

"I know. He speaks to listen!"

"Ugh…. No ….. japan ….. god…..zilla"

"PSSSSSST, Tyler look his skin is changing"

As Crim said that his skin started to go green and scaly, Then he started to grow a tail and within seconds he looked like he was Godzilla but small, but as soon as I thought that he started to grow.

"CRIM NO CRIM WAKE UP NO"

"Huh? What's happening?"

Suddenly he started to change back and before he even realised he was awake he was back to normal.

"What time is it…. OH CRAP! It's 7:45, the ship leaves at 8"

"What ship?"

"TO THE FOREST OF FOREVER FALL!"

Like the flash he was running around getting changed.

"CRIM I think you just discovered your semblance" I told him.

"What?"

I explained everything that happened.

"Cool!"

"Wait before we go let's try it out" Tyler said.

"Yeah what should I try do?"  
"Try to look like me!" Tyler said a bit too eagerly.

"Sure I'll try".

Suddenly he started to change and then he looked like, ….. Well, ….. We was Godzilla again but at least we knew that even how we came from earth we can still get a semblance.

"Did it work?"

"NO!" Tyler and I said together.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Yes students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees from deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so".Glynda gave her speech.

"Guys come on let's get all of our sap quickly so we can see Pyrrhas semblance in action"

 _ **10 Minutes later**_

"Well that was easy this massive tree is full of it" I said.

"Dum-dee-dum" Pyrrha was singing.

"Hey Pyrrha come over here this one's full of sap" Crim told Pyrrha

"Oh, thank you Crim"

We headed back to the main group as we knew that Pyrrha could handle herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

We all turn around to see most of team CRDL running away except Cardinal but of course he's being pummelled by an ursa. We head over there and see Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren running to get Glynda.

*ROOOOAAAARRRR*

"Come on let's go".

We were running there when we saw Jaune get flung away by the ursa, but Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pyrrha?"

"I'll save Jaune you two kill the ursa!"

As soon as he had finished talking he grappled onto a branch swung towards Jaune and talked him out of the way.

"Tyler distract him!"

Tyler started burning through his ammo distracting the ursa.

"Azure I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Crim….. GODZILLA!"

Suddenly Crim started to transform turning green as if he were the hulk but then the ursa talked him into a tree knocking him out cold, he changed back to normal.

"EUAN!" I yelled.

And then something happened, it was as if I had pins and needles EVERYWHERE in my body and then suddenly he was on all fours and…. Taller than the ursa.

 **Tylers P.O.V ( 5 seconds ago )**

"EUAN!"

Suddenly Azure started to grow taller, then he had an arched back, then suddenly he was an ursa major but with blue bone armour.

"Azure?"

Then he charged at the ursa and with one swipe o his claw the ursas head went flying into the forest in the direction of Glynda.

 **Glyndas P.O.V**

"Well, where is the ursa Blake?"

Just as I finished an ursa head landed directly next to me.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Scared, I used one of my spells without realising, exploding the head sending blood everywhere, including all over me.

"The ursa's all over your face miss Goodwitch" Blake said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(NEWS: We are going to have a guideline on how chapters we're getting out. We are trying to get at LEAST two chapters out per month because Liam is busy with school and I'm busy with out of school activities so just a guideline until our week is less clustered. And if you have any ideas for chapters please put them in a review, anyay that's all thanks for reading all this. And try find the movie reference.**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter is short it's just a filler.)**_

 _ **Crims P.O.V**_

"No ….. birds…..pecking…NOOOOO!"

"Crim wake up!"

"Huh?!"

"Crim finally you're awake" It was Tyler who was talking.

"You were knocked out by the ursa".

"Where's Azure?"

"He's outside training he wanted me to send you out"

When I walked out I saw a tiny beowolf pup run up to me and tackle me to the ground but it was somewhat…. Playful, and then I realised it had blue armour.

"Ursa major AND beowolf pup".

Then it transformed back into Azure.

"I've been out for hours practising but I can control the Grimm's size as well".

"My turn".

'Come on I've done it there times before just you know turn into a gigantic lizard'

And then I felt it, my muscles were locked as if I were being electrocuted.

"HAHAHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAAHA!"

Azure was laughing more than I've ever heard him.

And then I realised I was a robin, 2 inches tall. Then it happened again and this time I knew it was good. I just knew it, I was a falcon.

'OMG this is so cool! FLYING IS AWESOME!'

I landed and transformed back next to Azure when we both got a call on our scrolls at the same time, but then it answered itself.

"GUYS GET BACK HERE NOW SOMETHING'S WRONG"

"Azure beowolf pup now"

Then Azure transformed and so did I, I picked the pup up and flew towards the dorm window.

When we got back everything was freaking out, the blender was going mad the oven wouldn't turn off and the lights were flickering like mad.

*FWOOOOOOOM*

Suddenly everything cut out, even our scrolls and all the lights that we could see even beacon tower.

"Azure outside ursa major NOW!"

"Tyler on his back, head to Ozpin….. GO I'll fly"

"FLY!? Tyler was shocked.

"I'll explain later"

I flew up to Ozpins in the tower and landed on the windowsill, not surprisingly Ozpin was staring out so he let me in.

"Wait here".

I flew down the stair well and grabbed Azure pup flew him up then went back down gained the lizard monsters strength and then I kind of maybe….. Threw him up.

"What the heck happened" Tyler asked Ozpin.

"Well there was a massive EMP originating from your dorm room".

"But Crim and I were outside training".

"Well then I've figured out were the EMP originated"

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"You were the source of the EMP Tyler".

"WHAT!" All three of us yelled simultaneously.

"It seems you as well have discovered your semblance". "Oh, and Crim no one under the age of 15 has ever attended beacon so I had Goodwitch create a certain dust type that won't just make you look older you will physically be 15 to 17 depending on your preference".

"I'll just go for the middle 16".

"Okay if you would come with me" Glynda had suddenly appeared from the corridor and took me into a separate room.

 **Azures P.O.V**

As Crim left with Glynda I started to talk to Ozpin.

"Ozpin?"

"Yes Azure?"

"If we're pretending that we're attending Beacon don't we need to have a team?"

"Well yes but you have no fourth team member"

"Oh yeah"

"I have an idea" Tyler said.

"What?"

"Why don't we ask Khaki, he seems to know his way around a weapon"

"Yeah let's give it a shot".

There was an awkward silence witch was gladly broken by Glynda walking in, with a surprisingly tall 16 year old Crim, walking behind her.

"Voilla!"

"Hey crim how do you feel?"

"Taller".

 _ **Linebreak**_

We went down to the armoury were we got our weapons and saw a ruckus outside the armoury.

"Hey khaki what's going on?"

"This place is mobbed the other armouries are closed because of the robbery".

"Hey how about we make a deal, if we help you run the shop will you be our fourth member at beacon".

"DEAL! If you'll help me".

"Deal".

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Why do so many people want to buy stuff from an armoury anyway?"

"Just ask them" Khaki replied.

"Not if it means more work!"

After a few hours of surprisingly demanding work, we showed khaki back to our flat.

"Wow these flats are for four people!?"

"Yup but I guess it could be worse".

"Wait don't you still need weapons" Tyler asked.

"Oh don't worry about that basically my grandad got paranoid when he left me in charge so he gave me this".

Then Khaki pulled his wrists out of his sleeves to reveal something similar to the hidden blade from assassins creed except with two blades but the blades are on top, there was a barrel sticking out between the two wavy shaped blades.

"Woah that's awesome" Crim said.

"Alright can you use them?"

"How about we test him?" Tyler said.

"Sounds good meet in the training grounds at 8:00" Khaki said.

 _ **Linebrak**_

 _ **At 8:00**_

 **Third person. ( Sorry if there are mistakes I'm not perfect )**

"Okay who's first?" Khaki beckoned.

"I'll go first" Tyler said as he stepped forward into the surprisingly dark field with various terrain, this one was slightly rocky with a small pond.

Tyler a khaki both just stood there waiting for a shot to signal them to start.

*BOOM*

Crim had fired his revolver and khakis hidden blades shot out and he charged, knowing Tyler was more of a distance fighter, and Tyler was doing his best to fire in the correct direction and before he realised what had happened Khaki had elbowed him in the stomach and he was on his back. Khaki put out a hand to help him up then immediately threw him down again, Tyler was annoyed, Tyler got up as fast as he could, Khaki charged again, Tyler managed to duck under the blade and took out his legs knocking him down.

Tyler sprinted away trying to get as much distance between them as possible. He heard Khaki charging again so he turned, aimed, and then first his grenade.

*BOOOOOOOM*

There was smoke and he though he saw fire, but black, and then suddenly he had a blade under his neck and one pointing towards his temple. Neither Crim or I had seen what had happened because of the smoke but when it cleared Tyler was on the floor unable to move.

"Who's next?" He said mocking our team.

"I'm up" Azure said angry his teammate was beaten by someone so easily, even though he hasn't been trained in combat, none of them had. This was starting to feel like a bad idea.

"You ready?" Khaki taunted more than asked.

"More than I'll ever be" he said as he tried to think of something cool to say.

*BOOM*

As Crims revolver went of Khaki charged again, but instead of relying on his semblance Azure tried to fight normally. He dodged as he saw the elbow coming from Tylers fight, who was still lying in the field because of the results of his fight, but what he didn't see coming was to see a blade on eother side of his head and then he remembered what was in between the blades and then *BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM* Azure took multiple shot to the back of his head he would be very dead if he didn't have aura, he stuttered forward and turned around with a swing but Khaki was nowhere there. He sprinted up to one of the rocky hills to look but he was nowhere to be seen, suddenly he was behind him, like he was Tyler and like Tyler he was in a head lock. Azure tried his hardest but this guy had an iron grip around his neck. "Screw it "he thought as he started transforming into an ursa major, Khaki had to let go as Azures neck grew too big to hold. Scared Khaki sprinted away and Azure ursa charged, shoulder barging him into the pond, "AAAAAAH HELP I CAN'T SWIM HELP ME!"

Azure turned back and dove in after him, When azure came back up with Khaki, he got struck in the face by him Azure swam to the side as he was in pain an Khaki started to drown again.

 **Crims P.O.V**

'Oh crap gotta help him or we won't have a fourth member, and he'll die otherwise'

I sprinted over to the pond and dove in an felt my muscles lock up again, I don't know what happened but I could swim faster but I couldn't breathe under water 'Awwwwwww!' other than that I could see better in the water. I swam towards Khaki pulled him out of the water and to the ledge crawled out, I stood up but I was only about 1/4 of my new height.

"HOLY CRAP!" you're a- you're an- you're an otter.

I could see in Khakis face that the events that just happened suddenly hit him.

"Let's leave our fight till tomorrow" Khaki said as he passed out leaving me to take three passed out students back to their dorm, on the other side of campus.

*sigh*

"Crap".

 **(YESSS! We have a fourth member in our team A, C, T and K please help with a team name.**

 **Lord Adhes: yes I know Ozpin was very "Accepting/understanding" But it's because reasons unknown to you…. Yet.**

 **And yes I will reply to questions in the reviews).**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Well that schedule went down the drain pretty quick, so I have a question, would you rather I put out chapters regularly or three at once? Anyway If you see any references (mostly from movies) please tell us)**_

 _ **Coco's P.O.V**_

"Woah Crim calm down! Why is the blacksmiths grandson on your back?"

"Okay, basically we were sparring Azure and Tyler passed out and Khaki fell in the water and nearly drowned. So I need Yatsuhashis help to carry them back to our dorm".

"Weeeeeeell… Yatsuhashi isn't here so I gueeeeeess… I'll have to help you!"

 _ **Yatsuhashi's P.O.V**_

'Ugh, why did Coco shove me in the wardrobe?"

"I gueeeeeess… I'll have to help you!"

'Oh'.

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

"Thanks! Come on they're this way"

When we got to the training grounds we saw around 10 men in black suits standing around Azure and Tyler.

"There they are get them!" one of the men yelled and all ten of them rushed towards us.

I threw Khaki down and got ready for their charge. I put my hands up to see if they would stop… Nope!

"Screw this" Coco said as she started to rain bullets on them from her mini gun.

One was right on top of me, I swung at him with my baton knocking him out cold. I saw 5 of them preparing to fire at Coco, but they weren't bullets, they were darts.

"COCO!"

Suddenly Yatsuhashi blocked them with his broad sword.

"Coco are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine".

"Goo-"

 ***Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z***

Someone had tazed Yatsuhashi in the neck, causing him to pass out.

"UGH!"

Someone tackled me, but my baton was upright pointing right at his manhood.

 ***Z-Z-Z-Z-Z***

I sent 300 volts right into his privates and he didn't seem like a threat anymore.

"AAH!"

Coco had been hit with a dart.

"COCO NO!"

I ran over to help her but she was already asleep. Then another dart flew right into my arm. I pulled the dart out but whatever was in it was now in my blood stream. I tried to stand up but got the bottom of a boot to my face, the last thing I saw was one of the agents smiling and the sparkle of a gold tooth.

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _ **Tyler's P.O.V**_

"Huh, where am I?"

I was in some short of prison area, except it was very white and had a massive electronic lock on the

door.

In the corner a TV switched on and it was showing Crim and Azure in single chambers hooked up to computers. They had around 10 men per chamber guarding them, there was a control panel with some men arguing except two of them was Ozpin and Glynda.

Then the TV just switched itself off. I walked over to the electronic lock and remembered what I did back in the dorm room, I waved my hand focussing on the lock and it opened for me. I sprinted as fast as I could trying to find my friends, until I saw a security camera, well I didn't see it I saw through it, I was looking at myself through the security camera. I focussed and managed to get away from the camera, and now I could see properly again. I switched of the camera with a swift wave of my hand.

"This is awesome!"

"Did you here that?"

"Yeah let's go check it out".

'OH CRAP, RUN!'

'Too late'

The guards had come around the corner, I felt a buzzing, and then I was looking throught the camera again, but I wasn't there. I wasn't where I was standing. The guards just walked by where I was before, and then just kept walking.

I thought about Crim and Azure and suddenly I could see them. I simply jumped but I didn't go up. I went down onto the ground staring at the chambers that held my friends.

"Tyler?"

"Yes?"

It was Ozpin that had spoken.

"Go back in the camera" Ozpin whispered.

"Okay?"

'Go back in the camera? Oh that's where I was, I was inside the camera. I wished this made sense.'

'Focus'.

"Good, can you hear me?" Ozpin asked.

I tilted the camera up and down.

"Okay, the government have Azure and Crim because they view them as a threat. They think that their semblances are too powerful. I should have known this would happen, I should have known they would have powerful semblances, they and you, are from earth".

"Professor I've spoken with my commander and they still insist that we do the procedure". The man that had spoken was hardly a man, barely 20. He was very small and obviously pushed around a lot.

"Well… then there's nothing more I can do for the boys".

"Professor the boys will come to no harm hey just won't be able to use the full extent of their semblances".

"Well that's good then".

A strange man with around 20 badges walked up to the controls.

"Ozpin".

"General Mann I'd say it's a pleasure but… under the circumstances I'd have preferred it if you hadn't showed up". General Mann was very tall almost 6 feet 7. He looked quite old, wrinkled face, grey hair and a stare that told you he'd seen some messed up stuff.

"Welcoming as usual Ozpin".

The young boy spoke up.

"Sir It's ready to begin".

"Shall we Ozy".

Suddenly Ozpin slammed his cane into the generals throat and then into his stomach knocking him to the ground.

"You don't call me that!"

Ozpin lowered his cane looked to the boy and nodded for him to begin.

The boy pulled a big lever and needles started to inject into Azure and Crims arms. The needles started sucking out a strange glowing liquid but only enough to fill a beaker the size of your hand.

A knife came down beside both of them and made a tiny incision in their arm, they were bleeding, they no longer had aura.

General Mann stood back up and pulled a gun pointed straight at Azures head.

"DIE YOU ALIEN SCUM!"

I jumped out the camera.

"NOOOOO!"

I stuck my arm out reaching for the gun and a blue volt shot right out of my hand and hit general Manns gun sending it out of his clutch, but his hand went with it.

"AHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE-".

*SMACK*

Ozpin threw a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks".

"Go look for your other friend he's in the facility somewhere, I'll look after them".

"Got it!"

I dove back into the camera and started scanning through the security system looking for the 4th member of our team.

'Found you'.

Khaki was in a similar cage to the one I was in except with a guard outside. The single light about was flickering. Khaki took off his shoe and threw it at the light bulb, swaying it, but it was still intact.

"Hey! If you throw that one more time you won't need shoes cause I'll cut your FOOT OFF!"

I realised what Khaki was trying to do so I switched the light off for him just for a second, then I turned them back on and Khaki was outside the cell and the guard inside.

"Hey! How'd you do that?"

"If you keep asking questions, I'll cut your tongue out!" Khaki said mocking the guard.

I jumped out to lead him back to Ozpin.

"Hey".

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Woah calm down it's just me".

"Oh Oum you scared me half to death".

"Follow me we have to get back to Ozpin".

Khaki and I made our way back to Ozpin but before we got there Ozpin, Azure and Crim found us.

Ozpin spoke.

"Follow us we need to head to an escape pod, Hurry! Tyler can you see one?"

I focussed flickering through security footage viewing what seemed to be hundreds of images.

"Yes about three hallways from here".

"Great you go I have to get the bottle of aura before them, General Mann's a mad man I don't want to know what he was planning on doing with it".

"We're not leaving without you".

"I'll be back".

"We'll be waiting".

Azure, Crim, Khaki and I made our way to the escape pod.

"There's only four seats and there's five of us".

"Don't worry I don't need a seat".

"What! Why?"

"Because of this".

I dove into the computer of the escape pod to show that I took up no space.

"Okay well that's sorted let's just hope Tyler can fly this thing" Crim said.

"Here he comes".

"LAUNCH LAUNCH LAUNCH! LAUNCH THE POD NOW!"

Ozpin sprinted down the corridor at a surprising speed being chased by 5 agents but this time they didn't have darts.

*Pod launching in 5…. 4…. 3….*

"Ozpin come on!"

*2….*

"OZPIN!".

*1….*

Nothing happened.

*Electronic failure*

Ozpin dove into the pod.

* Launch Faile-*

*FWOOOM!*

The pod shot away from the ship.

Ozpin was messing with the controls.

"I've set a course for my tower we should arrive any second no-".

*SMAAAASH*

"Ugh! We're here".

We'd smashed through the window in the same spot as when Azure and I first got here.

"Are you all ok?"

"Yeah we're fine" Crim, Azure and Khaki replied.

"Same here" I said after jumping out of the pods electrical system. "I just have one question".

"And what's that Tyler" Ozpin asked.

"You're from Earth?"

 _ **(Well that was packed and very fidgety to write but I hoped you enjoyed it any way and don't forget to give us your opinion in the reviews)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I really have nothing to say sooooooooo…..**_

 _ **AWAAAAAAAAY!)**_

"WHAT?!" Azure and Crim yelled simultaneously.

"What's earth?" Khaki asked.

"Yes, I am from earth, you see I was born and grew up there, I had friends, a family and I went to school like a normal child. One day I was walking home and my parents had a guest over, at least I thought it was a guest, that was my new adopted sister she was constantly bullied because she was in a fire, that's where she lost her parents. Her skin had lost its colour due to the flames and the veins in her face were very, well they stood out a lot. She had white hair and blood red eyes, her name was Salem".

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Khaki yelled.

"We grew up together played attended school, I even stood up for her when she got bullied, but one day this kid started picking on me and even stealing my clothes meaning u had to run home in my underwear. One day we went to visit the tar pits that killed the mammoths, he tried to push e in but Salem grabbed me and shoved him in, within the hour we had been rushed home and the police were banging on our door, we ran away, towards the valley that we went to picnic, we just kept running and running until she fell, she fell down a hole. It must have had a metre radius.

"OZYYYYYYYYY" she yelled as she fell.

"I'm coming".

"And so I jumped down after her, I woke up from what felt like a coma to see Salem asleep next to me on the ground only for a monster to grab her and run away, that creature was a beowolf and there was one of every single grimm escorting her somewhere deep within the forest. Some people found me and hour later just sitting there staring into the forest. I thought those beasts killed her but they made her queen of the grimm.

"No screw this" Crim ran towards an open window and jumped.

"NO YOU DON'T HAVE AURA!" Ozpin yelled.

"CRIM!" I yelled as I dove out the window after him just to grab him and fly up only for someone to throw a basketball, it hit Crim right in the face only for it to go in the net and win that team the game.

"Crim we don't have aura apparently".

"What'd he do now?"

"I don't know"

We flew back up to Ozpin for him to tell us why we lost our aura.

"Ozpin what happened?"

"Well the government thinks that you three are too powerful so they extracted your aura and were planning to put 25% of it back in until Khaki here escaped and the whole place went into lockdown".

"But luckily I swiped a couple vials".

"What do you mean by a couple!?"

"One person can have 10 vials extracted so 20 for the both of you, I only got 6".

"So we get 3 each?"

"Yes just drink these".

Ozpin handed Crim and I 3 vials of aura which tasted sour as if a lime and lemon had a genetically modified baby.

"Okay finally lets go"

Crim started to sprint towards the window to jump.

"WAIT!"

I jumped in his way but he tripped and we both fell, I waited to see if he could change but when we were half way towards hitting the ground I grabbed him and flew us back to the dorm, only for Tyler to already be there.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"You should see how many cameras Ozpin has set up in the dorms".

 _ ***THUD THUD THU-CRACK!"**_

The noise was coming from the door until a very stylish boot came flying through the door and Coco burst in grabbed Crim and threw him over his shoulder then ran back to her dorm.

"Ugh are we gonna do anything?"

"Nah he'll be fine".

 _ **Crims P.O.V**_

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Calm down Crim I just need to talk to you"

"About what"!

"When you were training I saw a weird girl staring down at one of you"

"Could you describe her?"

"She was short and had brown and pink hair, oh and she had a sort of umbrella"

"Oh my Oum I have to tell Azure… wait how do you know she was watching one of us?"

"Well… Because… I …. Was…"

"Watching me?"

"No not exactly… I was…. Making sure nothing happened"

"How come you were at your dorm when I came round asking for help?"

"When I saw you heading to my dorm I sprinted back and only just got back in time to push Yatsuhashi in the cupboard… I mean… ugh… what were we talking about again"

"Were talking about that later, but first I have to tell Azure"

I went to sprint out of the room but tripped on Cocos weapon and landed on top of mine in an… uncomfortable place.

"Crim! Are you alright?"

"Uuuuugh"

"Come here sit down"

Coco helped me up and lied me down on the sofa and went over to the freezer.

"I think I have an ice pack for you, here it is!"

Coco walked over with an ice pack and started to undo my belt.

"Hey!"

"What don't worry I'm not stripping you"

"Yeah well I can do it!"

"Okay but calm down"

I continued to undo my belt just far enough for the ice pack to fit.

 _ **Azures P.O.V**_

"I think we should go check on him" Tyler said.

"Yeah probably, should we wake Khaki up?"

"Nah I think he needs sleep he was literally told his teammates are aliens".

I flew Tyler into the tree conveniently positioned outside of their dorm room to see Crim in a lot of pain while Coco started to undo his bel- Oh No I'm not watching this.

"Tyler I think he's good".

"He's ok?"

"No he's **good** ".

 _ **Velvets P.O.V**_

"Coco you can't keep doing this" I proclaimed.

"No no no you're seeing this all wrong".

"Hey Coco what does she mean?" Some guy asked.

"Nothing!" Coco said in a very suspicious high pitched tone.

"Coco this is the last time I'm not hearing anymore of your excuses!"

"STOP!" The random yet strangely familiar person yelled. "Let her explain you'll be surprised".

"Thank you Crim, basically I was talking to him about some strange lady and he apparently had to run off and tell Azure when he tripped and landed on his weapon, so I got him an ice pack and he hasn't moved since".

"How long has he been here?"

"About 10 minutes". The man said

"Okay and who are you?"

"I'm Crim"

"From which team?"

"We don't have a team name yet"

"Well who's in your team?"

"Crim Onyx, Tyler black, Azure Tangeson and Khaki Blanc"

"Hmmmm… ATCK, team attack"

"Wow thanks"

"Crim" Coco said.

"Yeah"

"Haven't we gone off topic"

"Oh yeah, what does Velvet mean by cant keep doing this?"

Coco grabbed Crim and threw him out of the room then slammed the door.

"Velvet you just screwed everything up!"

"What do you mean?"

"UGH!"

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

"AZURE, AZURE, AZURE!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Neo's here"

"WHAT!"

"Coco was watching me when we were sparring and saw someone, who she described as Neo perfectly, watching us as well!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that!?" I yelled

"It sounded like 6 year old in trouble"

 ***CRASH***

A locker flew through our window and we could hear weeping coming from inside.

"Hello? Don't worry, we're here to help"

We opened the locker to see Jaune curled up in a ball crying.

"Jaune what the hell!?" Azure screamed.

"Cardin beat me up and locked me in here"

"UGH!" Both I and Azure face palmed so hard we nearly broke our noses.

"Jaune come with us"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll want to see this"

Azure whispered to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Azure what's your favourite Nora quote?"

"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

 _ **Linebreak**_

In the lunch hall Cardin was walking towards Jaune just like every day hoping to get as much of his money as possible.

"Hey Jauney boy!"

"Go away Cardin".

"Oh how you wound me Jauney boy, but you know I can't do that".

"Oh really?"

I sprinted towards Cardin and elbowed him in the side, then grappled to the roof. I retracted the grapple holding onto his chest plate suspending him in the air.

"I'm so sorry for barging in, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Crim and I don't really like you messing around with Jaune. Oh and this is my team leader, Azure".

"Ah now I'm afraid we have to teach you a lesson, or should I say one of us" Azure said.

"So we are going to let you choose from the two of us, Azure Tangeson, leader of aura grimm, the leader of team ATCK or me, Crim Onyx, shape shifter, kind of".

Azure whispered to me.

"Nice titles".

"Now who will it be?" Azure asked.

"I'll fight the midget".

"HEY!" I yelled.

I knew he was referring to me as Azure is 6,6 foot, cause people in remnant are taller than when you're on earth, where I am 6 foot.

I threw him to the ground, activated my cattle prod and gave his children the gift of electricity.

 _ **(Since you didn't get to see Crim VS Khaki I guess Cardin is the next best thing. If you have any ideas for future plots please tell me as I have absolutely nothing planned and am just hoping I'll come up with something when writing. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Yay you finally get to see my character fight, but don't worry our new team leader will stay ahead of the rest of team ATCK)**_

 _ **Azure's P.O.V**_

Cardin was standing in the middle of the sparring field waiting for his midget opponent.

"Heh, I knew he wouldn't show up".

"No he's coming" Azure tried to defend me.

 _ **In the dorm**_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god I have to fight Cardin with 30% of my semblance"

"Crim calm down he sucks remember, he couldn't beat an ursa" Khaki was trying to calm down Crim.

"I COULDN'T BEAT THAT URSA!"

"Oh yeah"

 _ **In the sparring field**_

"I'm sure he'll come he's probably just… ugh… gotten caught up in something"

"Yeah of cours-"

Cardin was interrupted as Crim shot through his dorm window, or at least I knew it was crim, he'd managed to transform into a hawk but in mid-flight he changed back and started to fall, and then into a robin but couldn't fly, then back again and kept falling until he face planted on the ground in front of Cardin.

"HAAAAHAAAHAHHAAAAAAHAHHAHA!"

"Ugh!"

"Crim are you alright!?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Crim I have your aura level on my scroll"

"Alright"

Cardin walked towards me.

"Alright let's go shorty"

"Ok"

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

Before he could start I punched him in the face, rolled backwards and drew my weapons.

"Ah!"

"Too slow"

He drew his mace and charged similar to Yatsuhashi, I rolled to the side and administered a controlled shock to Cardin's butt. He swung back, hit me in the face and knocked me down, he didn't hesitate to swing again. He missed by about three centimetres so I didn't hang around for him to hit. As I got up I felt something it was like a very mild electric shock in the back of my head, I ducked and as soon as I did a mace swung over my head. I grappled up and dropped on Cardin's back shocking him over and over again, he fell to the ground when I felt it again, but it was too late one of his teammates, Sky, grabbed my arms. Cardin got up and threw punch after punch into my stomach.

Azure sprinted towards me for help but Russel and Dove stood in his way, he drew his machetes getting ready for a fight when rapidly pixels started to appear in mid-air until they formed Tyler and then Khaki appeared in a blaze of fire in the shadow of a tree. Tyler started to fight Dove and Khaki fought Russel.

"Go get help!" Tyler yelled.

 _ **Azure's P.O.V**_

I sprinted towards Team JNPR's dorm knowing that Nora would be happy to help, when I got to room I explained to Nora what happened she didn't even take the stairs, she dove out the window head first and started to propel herself with her grenade launcher.

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

"Ugh, UGH, UGH AZURE" There was no response, I was getting desperate.

" **LIAM!"**

Suddenly Nora fell from the sky and knocked Cardin and Sky away me, she started not fighting but demolishing Sky while I fought Cardin.

I hit him in the face with as much force as I could, he flinched back but started to laugh until a suspiciously blue little beowolf sunk it teeth into Cardin's ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He manged to shake the beowolf free, but turned around to see a falcons claws getting ever so closer to his face, I clawed at Cardin's face while Azure lept for his ankle again. Azure and I managed to knock him over just in time for Nora to bring her hammer down on Cardin's right knee cap with a crunch, and then the other, then she finished him off by erasing his future kids from existence.

 _ **Azure's P.O.V**_

Just as Nora finished Cardin a paper plane hit me in the side of the head.

" _Good job"._

I looked up to see Neo sitting on a wall, she had obviously watched the fight. She started to write something on a white board.

" _That was quite the show"._

"Thanks!" I said way too enthusiastically.

She kept writing.

" _Well I have to go, by the way I was rooting for you"_ I read this out loud.

"YES!" Someone yelled.

"Coco?" Crim asked.

"No".

"Coco come down"

"Fine"

Coco jumped down out of a nearby tree.

"Why did you yell yes?" Crim asked.

"Weeeeeeeeelllllllllll….. I may be glad that this girl wasn't here to watch you".

"Wow" both Azure and I said.

"What?" Coco asked.

"Nothing".

Neo started writing.

" _I have to go now"_

"Neo wait"

Suddenly she tackled him to the ground and held the blade on her parasol to his throat, she wrote furiously.

" _HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?"_

"What name!?"

" _NEO, THAT'S MY NAME, HOW DID YOU KNOW IT!"_

"I just made that up as a nickname because, well you know, your colour scheme does kind of look like Neapolitan ice cream".

She glared at Azure.

" _Fine"_

She got off of Azure looked him up and down.

" _You're cute, don't die anytime soon"._

"Neo I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?"

Neo started writing.

" _Well, my associate is busy so I'm free tonight sooooo…. Sure why not"_

Coco started jumping excitedly.

"CRIM, CRIM, CRIM LET'S GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH THEM!?"

"a- a d-date?"

"Yeah it'll be fun"

"o-ok"

 _ **Back at the dorm**_

"Azure?" Crim said to me.

"What?"

"How do you, y'know, go on a date?"

"I don't know I was going to ask you".

As soon as I finished speaking Ruby burst into our dorm with half a gallon of milk and a really messed up hair do.

"d'you wanna know how to plan a date?" She said in a slurred tone.

"Umm Ruby are you alright?" Crim asked.

"Oh I'm fine but would ya answer my question"

"Umm, yes do you know anyone that could help?"

"Yes"

"Who?" Crim asked.

"You're lookin' at her"

"Ruby, I don't think you know anything about going on a date"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Ruby are you drunk?" Crim asked.

"Nah, you're drunk".

That's when I actually thought about the milk carton she had and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHHAHHA!, Crim, She's drunk on milk!"

Crim burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHHAH!"

"Anyway to impress your dates you just have to follow these steps"

 _ **30 Minutes later**_

Crim and I had notepads out writing down everything she sais.

"Pssssst". Crim whispered to me.

"What?"

"I don't think she remembers we're even here"

"And then you-"Ruby was interrupted.

"Thanks but I think we have enough".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! What are you doing in my dorm get out ya pervs."

She pointed towards our dorms door.

"Go on, Well, what're ya waitin' for?"

When she finished she passed out on the floor of our dorm.

"Azure?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she's dead"

"Maybe"

"Anyway let's get her back to her dorm before Yang makes this awkward".

We both grabbed one of her arms and carried her back to her dorm. When we opened there door Yang spoke up.

"Uh, boys, y'know she's under age right?"

"UGH!" Both Crim and I screamed.

 _ **Back in our dorm**_

"Hey Azure it's 10 to, we need to pick up our dates" I could see that Crim was blushing when he had to say that.

"Alright I'll meet you at the restaurant on the hour with Neo".

"Ok I'll meet you there with Coco".

Crim was wearing blue jeans, a smart red and black checker shirt and some formal black shoes. Azure was wearing jeans a white T-shirt and trainers.

"I feel very underdressed"

"Yup, cya there".

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

I walked to Cocos dorm and knocked on the door and when it opened I was lost for words.

"Hey Crim you alright you look surprised

"Ugh…. Yeah…. I'm…. holy crap! You look amazing".

She was wearing a red dress that was tight half way down between her knees and ankles, she had her hair as usual but she had decided to leave her glasses behind to show her amazing brown eyes.

"Heh, thanks you don't look too bad yourself, consider that an honour coming from me".

"Thanks, anyway we're meeting Azure and Neo at the restaurant in just over five minuts so we have to go".

"Okay, let's go then".

I held out an arm and she grabbed my hand, we started to walk towards the restaurant.

 _ **Azure's P.O.V**_

I walked to the wall were we met to meet Neo and when I arrived I was speechless. She was wearing a black dress _**(Basically a red version of Coco's dress)**_ with a cross of fabric across her nech to the back. She had a note.

" _Hey, you look good"._

"You already had that written"

" _Alright, you caught me, I guess we weren't dressing formal"._

"Oh, I really didn't have much in the clothes area".

" _It's ok, I kinda like it"._

"I kind of left late so we have to hurry"

Neo smiled and gestured for us to hold hands as we walked.

 _ **(Well I hope you guys enjoyed, So Azure and Crim have their dream dates and we have made ship names, for Azure and Neo it is Wings of Assassination, for Crim and Coco it Is Blazing Fashion and for Tyler and someone yet to be known we have Firewall, try figure out who it is. Anyway that's all for this chapter if you have any ideas for plot or Omakes don't be afraid to leave a review, Cya in the next one).**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(OMG! Bomberguy789 You are completely correct I forgot to say what any of us look like, sorry for the delay but I have an early Omake for you, also I'm sorry if I go in and out of 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **persong and 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person).**_

 _ **Omake #1 : Mirror men**_

Tyler, Azure, Khaki and Crim were in their dorm at 7:30 AM fighting over who could look in the mirror to get dressed. Azure had gotten up early to look first.

'I see a tall 15 year old with blue hair on top and blond along the sides, my left eye is purple and right is green, my clothes are a grey shirt with a dark blue hoodie on top and I wear black jeans'.

Azure picked up his machete/sawn-offs from his bedside table, he holstered them in his belt loops. Tyler started walking up to him.

"Azure move it's my turn _**(Not the fanfiction, although it's amazing)**_ to use the mirror".

"Fine, go ahead".

 _ **Tyler's P.O.V**_

'I see a 15 year old with pitch black hair, my eyes are bright green, I wear a black shirt with silver and gold on it, with a black leather jacket on top of that, I'm wearing shiny black jeans and in total would remind you of Elvis Presley if he wore black'

Tyler went to grab his m16 with grenade launcher, detachable m1911 pistol and knuckle dusters.

 _ **Crim's P.O.V**_

"Finally ,Tyler, you're finished"

'I see a 14 year old, but thanks to Glyndas experiment I appear 16, I am short for someone on remnant, I have brown hair and very distinct blue eyes, I wear a plain brown shirt and black hoodie, I have light brown and grey camo trousers'

Crim walked over to his bed to grab my steel baton, shocker, grappling hook/revolver loaded with dust rounds.

 _ **Khaki P.O.V**_

 ***SSNNOOOOOOOOOOORREE***

"Hu- OH CRAP IM LATE!"

Khaki ran to the mirror and shoved Crim out of the way.

"Hey!"

'I see a tall red haired boy with blazing red eyes, I wear a black shirt with a black coat ontop _**(like neo's from the matrix)**_ with black jeans underneath, I put my pistol behind my waist and clicked on my hidden blades _**(Like from assassins creed but with two wavy blades on each one)**_ with SMG built in between the two blades'.

 _ **(Well I hoped that helps and again I'm sorry I forgot, anyway on with the real chapter)**_

 _ **Azure's P.O.V**_

"Well we should go in".

Azure, Neo, Coco and Crim made their way inside and sat at their reserved table.

"Wow this place is REALLY fancy, how were you able to get a table Azure?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllll"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ugh why did I have to go for a walk outside the campus, and why did I have to get lost?"

I saw a brightly lit building and decided to ask for directions. I walked in and saw a bunch of 18 year olds dancing and drinking.

"Hey you look a little young, you got ID?

"Oh I am under age but I'm lost can you help me, I'm looking for beacon?"

"Ok, well my name is Junior I run this club, Beacon is pretty close just go out take a right then another one and then left and you should be there"

"Ok thanks"

A strange man started to walk up behind Junior, then he pulled out a knife.

"Stay still or I'll gut you like a fish"

Junior went to grab his weapon but Azure shook his head and mimed for him to keep talking and that he did.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"And he gave up his reservations for me after".

" _Wait is that where you're going to end it?" Neo asked._

"Yeah".

" _Noooo... keep going"._

Neo maid a pouty face after saying it.

"Fine".

 _ **Flashback… Again**_

"So… I'm guessing you want something?"

"Yes, info"

"Info? About what?"

The man threw Junior to the ground to be tackled by a girl while another girl repeatedly punched him. One of the girls was wearing red and the other was wearing white. Azure sprinted towards the girls.

"Stop!"

 _ **End of flashback… Again**_

"What happened next!?" Neo wrote rapidly with excitement.

"Well I left to come back to beacon because Junior said he would deal with it".

Crim sent Azure a concerned look knowing he lied through his teeth.

"Hello what would you like to order?" The Waitress looked at Neo first.

" _I will have… ICE CREAM!"_

"If that's alright with your father?"

An undying rage built within Neo.

"No I'm not her father".

"Oh, I'm so sorry".

"Don't worry it's fine".

"And you?" She turned to Coco.

"I'll have the hot wings".

"No problem and you two?"

Azure ordered first.

"I'll have the fish fillets".

"And I'll have the BBQ chicken".

"Okay" the waitress beamed "We'll get them as soon as possible" she said with a smile.

"Crim I'll be back in a second" Coco said.

Noe got up as well but wrote something first.

" _I'm going with her"._

After Coco and Neo left Crim sent Azure a smirk and put his feet up.

"So, why'd you lie?"

"What?" Azure said nervously.

"About what happened at juniors"

"How did you know?"

"You're not the best liar"

"Well after I ran over the girls thought I was with the assassin".

 _ **Flashback… again… again**_

The two girls suddenly stopped and looked up at Azure, Then each other, Then Azure, blades extended from one of their heels and the other one had claws on top of her hands, they charged.

"OH CRAP"

Azure drew his Machetes and changed them into shotgun form, he ran backwards firing multiple shots, the girls just dodged the shot with the occasional one or two hitting them.

'Well this isn't working'

He changed his weapons to machete form and charged; he swung with his right and kicked with his left leg. The hit was parried but the kick hit the red one in the stomach causing them to stutter, he raised his hand to hit the red one but the white one drop kicked him in the back only to feel a piercing pain. He turned around to see that the heel part of her high heels was actually a blade. She made to kick him again but Azure turned to a beowolf pup to run under her legs then to an Ursa Major, in this time the white one was surprised she simply stood there astounded by his semblance, he swung with his fist knocked her to the other end of the club due to the Ursa Major's strength.

The red one got angry and charged pointing her blades forward, Azure simply leant back, taking advantage of her anger, but kept one foot forward to trip her up. She fell forward and Azure put his machete to her throat.

"I'm not with him!"

Junior got up after knocking the assassin out.

"He's telling the truth stand down".

Junior began to walk towards the assassin and Azure followed.

"Tell me" Junior began "How much of our _Conversation_ did you over hear?"(Azure didn't say this or the next line).

"Let's just say I heard nothing I didn't already know" Azure said with a wink.

 _ **Flashback end… again …**_

 _ **(Would you STOP!)**_

" _ **Fine" The writer said with a pout.**_

"What info did he want?" Crim asked.

"He wanted to know locations of the maidens"

"WHAT!?... Wait" Crim walked over to the waitress and asked for something, then walked back to the table and sat down.

"What was that about?"

Crim simply put up a finger telling Azure to shut up and wait, after a few minutes had passed the waitress walked to the table with a glass of water.

"So what did he ask for again?"

As Azure was talking Crim was taking a long sip.

"He asked for the location of the maidens".

Suddenly Crim spat the water out all over the table.

"What!?"

"Was that really necessary?"

Crim gave it a moment of thought.

"Yes" Crim said with a nod glad of what he had accomplished.

Coco and Neo came back just missing Azure and Crim frantically cleaning the wet table.

As the night went on they all finished the meal, Neo with great delight, Azure with glee, Crim with joy and Coco with 10 glasses of milk. When they finished their main meal Coco and Neo looked bored.

Crim whispered to Azure.

"Azure they look REALLY bored, maybe we should take some of Ruby's advice"

"You think! They look like they'd rather hear prof. Ports moral stories".

"Do you remember what she said first?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"So ya need ta be funny like" Ruby started to wave her hands around "woah ahm sa fahny"

 _ **Flasback End**_

"You first" Crim quickly said.

"I got nothing".

"Crap, well what was the next one?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Thahn you gotta, you gotta… um be romantic like get flowers or I dunno propose er something".

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Shotgun flowers" Crim whispered.

"I'm not proposing!"

"Bummer well she wouldn't be able to say I do anyway"

Azure and Crim burst out laughing and then stopped realising they were horrible people.

"What's so funny?" Coco asked hoping to brighten up their double date, and then she realised.

"Well you can tell me all about it tonight" Coco teased.

"Whoa!" Crim was surprised.

Neo let out a giggle while Azure was trying to hold back full blown laughter.

"Don't worry I'm just teasing"

"Too bad" Crim said trying to tease back.

"Ha +1 point for you". Coco said.

"What am I at so far?"

"4". Coco replied.

Azure spoke up while Neo was writing.

"How exactly does someone get points?"

"What, looking to get in?"

"WHAT! No!... Just wondering".

"Well you do things I like, get on my good side"

" _How many does Azure and I have?"_

"Azure has 3 and you have 3 as well"

Azure turned to Neo.

"Looks like it's a race then".

" _You sure you asked the right person on a date, you did just ask me to race you to get the most points from impressing another girl!"_

"Well, I never did think anything through I should be trying to get points with a beautiful woman like yo- ugh, I mean, ugh, sorry" He hung his head at the end.

" _Don't apologise, you caught me off guard with that compliment, y'know you're very sweet, you just try too hard"_

"Thanks" Azure said as he pat Neo's head.

" _I will bite your hand off"._

 _ **(The one thing I hate about writing this is that I don't think you can tell the difference between Neo's speech and everyone else's, Neo's speech is in infant, so tell me, can you see the difference? Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far so leave a review to tell me your thoughts).**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Well I didn't get any writing down during the holidays, that's why there was quite a gap between chapters anyway in case you forgot last time Azure found out that an assassin was lookin for information about the maidens and crim was scoring points with Coco, so now that you're caught up you can get on with reading this one)**_

The food arrived and Neo practically tore the waitress's hand off trying to get her ice cream. About half way through their meal Crim spoke up.

"Coco how's the food?" Crim asked as she had gotten through about ten glasses of milk.

"it's almost as hot as you".

Blushes became present on Crims face.

"Neo was yours alright?" Azure asked as she had already finished.

She started writing then looked out the window, a few seconds passed and then she dove under the table.

Azure and Crim turned to face the window only to see Roman Torchwick walking towards the door.

"Azure!" Crim said.

"Yeah I know"

"No you don't understand"

"Yes I do, if Roman is somewhere Cinder can't be too far behind"

"Woah" Coco spoke up "Who is Cinder?"

"I'll tell you later, Neo are you still there?"

She reached up with one hand from under the table with the white board.

" _No"_

"We have to leave"

Crim and Azure left some Lien behind to pay for their food and left with their dates, one confused and one scared to be seen.

Neo started to write.

"I can't be seen by them I hope you understand".

She kissed Azure on the ckeek then she teleported away.

"Hey you three! Hand over you wallets and jewellery".

The three turned around to see Roman Torchwick standing there with 5 of Juniors goons.

"Can you hear me? Hand over your-" Coco interrupted.

"Oh we heard you".

Crim finished "We just don't care"

Suddenly three rocket powered lockers landed beside them containing their weapons.

"Hmph! Alright then, get 'em boys".

"Crim you take 2 grunts, Coco the other 3, I'll take care of Roman".

"What am I not skilled enough?"

Coco kissed Crim.

"No, you just get distracted".

Crim was speechless until one of the goons punched him in the face knocking him down.

Coco raced forward hit one in the side of the head instantly knocking him out despite aura, she kicked another in the nuts causing him to fall down and cradle his jewels, and then she started firing at the third one with her mini gun, he was running round her being chased by a column of bullets.

Crim fired a small metal triangle at the grunt that punched from the end of his baton, when it hit it sent wires around his body restraining him as it constantly shocked him. The goon charged with his sword raised ready to strike down on him when he grappled through his legs onto the ground behind him, then Crim slid between his legs being pulled by the grapple, he raised his other baton to hit him between the legs causing him to flip and land on his back unable to move. Crim pressed a button and the wires untangled around the first goon and back into the triangle, it then shot back into his weapon.

The goon stood up with some very distinct burn marks around his body and one across his face, he charged filled with rage.

Azure and Roman stood staring each other in the eye waiting for the other to move, finally the tension snapped when Roman raised his cane and fired at Azure, Azure rolled forward under the fireball that flew overhead and stood up with his shotguns aimed and firing, he fired all four shots only for him to jump to the side and run forward with his cane back ready to strike until collateral from Coco's mini gun made him duck, Azure took this opportunity to reload his weapons, after reloading he turned his weapons to machete form and flew up before Roman could see him.

When Roman stood up he heard jet engines and he grinned.

"Now the Real show's here".

Roman started to laugh like a mad scientist for Azure to fall out of the sky and slice down his back with his machetes, even with aura it looked like it hurt.

Azure saw that Romans aura deteriorated and held his sawn-offs up.

"Now, heh, you don't wanna do anything you'll regret, right?"

"No" Azure lowered the shotgun.

"Well I do" Roman raised his cane and fired hitting Azure straight on.

His Aura deteriorated, Azure walked toward Roman and hit him in the head with the hilt of his gun knocking him out cold.

Coco stopped shooting as this guy was too fast and walked towards him seductively.

"Hey you're fast, say sorry to your girlfriend for me".

"You absolute B-"

Crim grappled in and nocked the grunt out with a kick to the temple.

"Hey thanks".

"I look out for ya". Crim winked.

"And who looks out for you!" a grunt yelled as he went to stab Crim, but a stream of bullets pushed the guy about 100 metres.

"Thanks".

Near were the grunt landed an airship was landing and someone was due to get off.

"Azure, you alright?"

"Yeah but my aura's gone".

Coco went to hug Crim but tripped and ended up talking him to the ground knocking the aura out of him.

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY!"

"Agh it's fine, Azure who's getting of the plane?"

"Ummm, Crim?"

"It's Cinder isn't it?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, no?"

"It's Cinder" Crim looked up "It's Cinder, Alright time for reinforcements".

Crim took out his phone and called Tyler.

"Hello?"

"Tyler. Jump. Now"

Crim placed his scroll on the floor and stood back, and soon enough Tiny pixels started flying up out of the phone until they formed into Tyler.

"Hey, turn around" Crim told Tyler.

Tyler turned around and froze.

"I don't know whether to be terrified or in love".

Digital hearts pulsed out of his eyes.

"Oh, you should be scared" Cinder yelled with her bow raised.

Cinder fired.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed like a five year old and raised his hands.

A thin blue layer of what looked like code appeared in front of Tyler, when the arrow hit it disintegrated into blue pixels.

"Impressive" Cinder started to shoot fire from her hands.

The fire hit Tyler's force field and disintegrated, but it kept coming.

Azure noticed that Tyler's hands were starting to glow red.

"Uuuugh, Aaauuuugh!, AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!" Tyler was screaming in paint as his hands started to blister.

"Tyler stop!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tyler's entire body was starting to glow red. "JUST A SECOND LONGER, AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Soon enough there was a dagger at Cinders's throat, Khaki was standing behind her.

Cinder stopped shooting fire in case Khaki decided to kill.

Fire started pouring from Tyler's Eyes and mouth, then he started to shoot the fire back at her.

Cinder elbowed Khaki in the ribs causing him to stutter backwards, Cinder held him infront of the incoming heatwave. The wave hit Khaki head on causing him to pass out, Tyler collapsed due to exhaustion.

Cinder looked towards Crim, Azure and Coco and smirked.

Azure spoke up "Alright I have a plan, Coco me and you will take Khaki and Tyler to safety, Crim you keep Cinder busy".

Crim sighed "If I must".

Crim Sprinted towards Cinder and fired the tri-shocker, Cinder hit it to the side causing it to wrap around a tree, but while she was distracted Crim charged in for a drop kick. Crim knocked her over and the morphed into an elephant and tried to crush her.

Cinder rolled to the side and stabbed the side of his leg, the elephant trumpeted and morphed back and jumped away holding his right wrist, he tried to morph again this time into a bull, he poised to charge, he started to charged but fell on his damaged wrist. Crim was too tired to move let alone morph back. Cinder walked up to him and loaded an arrow and aimed at his forehead, Crim shook his head driving his horn into her forearm.

"AAUUGH!"

She pulled a knife and drove it into his chest, the bull roared, Cinder pulled the knife out and held it to his throat.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Coco hit the knife away from Cinder causing her to fall back, Coco raised her bag to strike but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Ozpin.

"Stand back, you may be experienced but you're only a second year".

"But-"

"No!"

Ozpin raised his cane pointing it at Cinder.

Azure gave started giving orders "Khaki can you teleport with someone else?"

"Yes but I could end up anywhere".

"You have to get Crim out of here"

Khaki ran towards Crim, black fire engulfed them, within seconds they were gone.

"Coco and Azure ran towards Tyler to pick him up to see him standing, concentrating, looking towards Ozpin".

Azure tapped him on the shoulder, Tyler looked at him and Ozpin dissolved into pixels. Out of energy Tyler passed out.

Coco spoke to Azure "You carry I'll shoot!"

"Right"

Azure picked up Tyler and ran towards beacon while Coco walked backwards spraying at Cinder, keeping her from moving.

 _ **In Emerald Forrest**_

Khaki is passed out from exhaustion while Crim is lying in a pool of blood Dying by the second.

 _ **(So Khaki and Tyler have passed out and Crim is nearing death, hope you enjoyed the chapter)**_


End file.
